


GETTING RID OF KATHRYN

by vanhunks



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanhunks/pseuds/vanhunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a mutiny on board Voyager. Chakotay gets rid of Kathryn</p>
            </blockquote>





	GETTING RID OF KATHRYN

**Author's Note:**

> At the time I was in the mood for very short pieces. This was one of them.

* * *

 

Two young ensigns scurried past the solemn group marching down the corridor. Of Kathryn Janeway they stood in awe. Of Commander Chakotay they were afraid. They had heard things, like how Commander Chakotay got tired of jumping down the captain's throat. They'd heard via someone in engineering via someone in stellar cartography via someone on duty in the sick bay via security that the Commander had threatened the captain with mutiny.  

Kathryn Janeway was flanked by Chakotay and Ayala, Tuvok's second-in-command of  security, while two officers walked behind them as they made their way to the transporter room.

She looked ready to murder the person nearest to her.  That being her first officer who never once glanced in her direction.

Later in the mess hall the ensigns would tell anyone who listened how Captain Janeway looked like she was going to murder Commander Chakotay and how the Commander… Well, they didn't get a good look at his face, but by the way he walked, he was going to brook no insurrection from the Captain.  

Chakotay appeared resolute -  jaw twitching, lips pursing, grim looking resolute. By the way his shoulders squared and his hands hanged stiffly by his sides he surely earned the nickname of : One Angry Warrior.

Even his tattoo looked angry.

Kathryn paused, causing the men to stop in their tracks, those behind nearly bumping into her. The guards had their hands caressing their phasers. They were ready to use them if she so much as tried to attack one of them. She looked at each in turn, then curled her lips derisively.

"Just checking," she said, fuming at the same time.

"Good," Chakotay said as they continued, stopping at the entrance to the transporter room. "You would do well to comply, Kathryn Janeway, he hissed softly."

They entered the room. Mulcahy, on duty at his station, stepped aside as Chakotay moved into his place at the controls.

The three security officers stepped away from her, fusing into the darkened area of the room. The only light was above the transporter platform.

Kathryn turned to Chakotay, glaring at him. For a moment she hesitated.

"Chakotay - " she tried, her hands outstretched in pleading.

"Ah, she's begging," he murmured softly. "That's good. Very good..."

The muffled snorts of the security detail could be heard and she pursed her lips in fury, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Chakotay..."

"Get out of here."

With those words Chakotay moved from the station again, grabbed her arm and pushed her onto the transporter platform. She had a mutinous look on her face. Her eyes shot daggers at him.  

"You won’t get away with this, Chakotay," she fumed. "I'll have you in the brig until we get home!"

Chakotay laughed as he strode back where he hardly excused himself the way he shoved poor Mulcahy out of the way.

"You said it yourself, Kathryn Janeway. I’m captain for the day."

"You know that this is gross abuse of your rank as first officer."

"I’m prepared to take that risk, Captain."

"Make no mistake. I will demote you."

"Now? When I am in control?"

"I'm not going to forget this. Ever! Be warned, Commander," she threatened, her cheeks flaming with rage.

"You will never have that opportunity. I have my supporters - Tuvok, Torres, Paris, the EMH!"

Kathryn Janeway made a move to step off the transporter pad.

"Stand back!"

"Chakotay, I don’t know you like this - "

"This is what you made me, Janeway. Now it’s my turn."

"We can play Velocity..."

"Get lost."

"Or hoverball."

"I’ve beaten you five out of five times. It gets boring..."

"Chakotay, you don’t have to do this to me, you know."

"It's my turn and I am enjoying every minute."

Kathryn turned to the transporter officer. He just glared tight-lipped at the ceiling.

"Mulcahy, you’re witness to Chakotay’s mutiny."

"Aye, Captain."

"Then do something - "

"I’ll kill you, Mulcahy," Chakotay promised, then he muttered under his breath as he fiddled with the panels.

"This is one stubborn, caffeine-dependant female..."

She stood still on the pad, realising she wasn’t getting any assistance from Mulcahy or the three security officers who skulked silently in the semi-dark room. Chakotay had them firmly in his evil clutches.

She folded her arms, giving the men the impression of a defiant, recalcitrant child who wasn't getting her way for once.

Finally Chakotay looked up at Kathryn Janeway, then said calmly:

"There...done, Captain. After this beam-out, the transporters will not respond unless it is on my command."

Her eyes grew wide with surprise, followed by fear. The arms unfolded again, and she wanted to step off the pad. She was shooting daggers at him.

"Chakotay!"

"Stand back!"

The security officers stepped menacingly forward. She took two steps back.

"Chakotay, damn you!"

There was deep outrage in her voice.

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed again.

Chakotay entered the co-ordinates for a transport, and in the nanosecond before she was engulfed by the shimmer of the beam, he said, smiling,

"Happy shore leave, Kathryn."

*****

  **end**

 


End file.
